Lola Lupin
by lolalupes
Summary: Lola Lupin is a 15 year old shape shifter, best friends with the Weasley twins. Rubbish at summaries but yeah have a read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey! So this is my first story... Ahh! It may be really rubbish...**

**Well it probably will be rubbish but ah well, it's worth a try!**

**Review please! **

Name: Lola Lupin.

Age: 15.

Shape Shifter.

Description: Shoulder length light brown hair& blue eyes.

…

It was 7th July, My 11th birthday; I woke up feeling strange. Very strange. My stomach made a rumbling sound "_That's weird… I don't feel hungry..."_ I thought. After I dressed into my favourite pair of jeans and an old jumper I decided to venture downstairs to see if I could get myself some breakfast, I was greeted at the table by my father, Remus Lupin. My father wasn't exactly normal, he was a werewolf but that didn't bother me, he was my father and I loved him no matter what. As for my mother, she was gone before I could realise it so there's nothing more to say about her.

"Morning Lola, how are you feeling this morning?" My father asked me as he put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me.

"Actually dad, I'm feeling quite strange today, my stomach feels like it has 50 butterflies in it and I feel hot and dizzy. I've got a feeling I'm a bit ill.

"You're not ill Lola, all this is happening for a reason."

"And what's that reason?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

"You're a shape shifter, Lola.

"A shape shifter? You mean one of those people that can turn into anything?"

"Yes. You'll also be going to hogwarts, I've got your letter right here." He handed me a letter which told me I've been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. This was going to be the start of a huge adventure, especially since I found out I was a shape shifter.

"But dad..I'm confused, how does this shape shifter thingy work?" I asked stabbing my eggs with my fork.

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart. But right now we have to go to diagon alley to get you some things for school." My father said standing up from his chair.

"Alright." I replied, lacing up my blue converse. My life was going to be very, very strange from now on.


	2. The Two Red Heads

**A/N**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Sadly! But I hope you enjoy this chapter..**

…

Me and my father were in Diagon Alley, buying the important things I would need for school, while we were there we had bought various books and objects that I'd need, a fluffy white cat that I called Snowball and the most important of the lot, a wand.

While I and my father were buying ice cream I noticed 2 red headed boys who looked like they were causing mayhem. I asked my father if I could go and get a drink, he said yes and I ventured in the direction the two boys.

As I got closer to them I realised that they looked exactly the same, they were twins.

I got so lost in my thoughts, thinking about how old they were, and if they'd be in my year when I went to Hogwarts that I didn't notice them running towards me and accidentally knocking me over.

"owww!" I moaned whilst rubbing my head.

My father must have noticed me on the floor because he came running over to me and helped me up off of the floor, laughing.

"Lola, I see you've met Fred and George."

"Fred and George… Who the hell are they?" Then my attention was drawn to two outstretched hands coming from the red headed twins.

"I'm Fred." One said.

"And I'm George." Said the other.

"Lola." I said as I shook both hands and looked up at my father, he looked back as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Their parents are friends of mine, they'll be in the same year as you at Hogwarts, at least you'll have two people you'll know when you get there." He said reassuringly

"I think this is the start-"

"Of a beautiful friendship." The twins said. I was about to reply until a red headed woman came over to us and started shouting at the twins.

"FRED. GEORGE. DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? I'M PRETTY SURE ONE DAY YOU TWO WILL GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! Oh hello there, Remus! Fancy seeing you here." The woman said as she turned to my father.

"Just here to buy Lola her things for Hogwarts, How have you been Molly?" My father replied to the woman who I assumed was named Molly.

"Oh I've been fine thank you." She said before she turned to me. "Oh Lola, you've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were as this high!" She lowered her hands to her knees and then gave me a hug; I hugged her back hesitantly, not knowing who this woman was. My father saw my expression and chuckled. Molly let go of me and turned back to my father.

"Anyway, Remus. It was lovely seeing you but we must be off now. I'll probably see you at the station but until then, goodbye." She said to my father and with a wave she ushered Fred and George away from us.

"Well that was eventful." My father said before we apparated back home.

…

When we walked through the door I remembered that it was my birthday, I gasped. How could I forget my birthday?

"You forgot it was your birthday didn't you?" My father asked me, A smile etched on his face.

"_This is getting seriously weird now." _I thought. How does he know everything I'm thinking?

"Yes! Oh my golly gosh how could I forget?" I said as I slapped my forehead.

"Because you're not the brightest star in the sky." He said jokingly

I slapped his arm and pretended to be upset, but then he offered me a piggy back. How could I resist? Piggy backs were amazing.

He carried me into the living room where there was a pile of presents. I squealed with excitement and jumped off of his back and ran over to them whilst my father sat down in the sofa and watched me happily.

…

I didn't get much for my birthday but I didn't care because I got to spend the day with my father. My favourite person in the whole world.

One present I got did intrigue me though. It was a book about shape shifters and how they work. My father told me to come and sit next to him with the book and we read through it and I learnt how to work my shape shifting powers in a matter of hours.


End file.
